Never Good Enough
by live.in.the.rain
Summary: Cat feels like she isn't good enough for anyone and her abusive father isn't helping much. What happens when she begins to change? Will anyone notice? Will anyone save her? CatXBeck Currently on Hiatus.
1. 10 Tiny Pills

**I'm baaack. I do not own Victorious or any of the characters.**_ Anything that looks like this is a flashback of what Cat's father said to her. _

* * *

><p><strong>How I wish that I could still believe<br>Time to save me  
>If I go who could blame me?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"You're worthless! No one will ever love you! You're just a fat, ugly freak." <em>

I grabbed the bottle of anti-depressents, greedily unscrewing the cap.

_"It was a mistake having you. You are a mistake!" _

I pulled out one of the purple tablets and fondled it between my fingers.

_"It's all your fault your mother died. You killed her. You murderer." _

I angrily closed my hand around the pill and emptied out 9 more into my palm.

_"You don't deserve to live"_

I swallowed the pills and threw the empty bottle at the wall.

_"Go rot in hell where you belong."_

I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else, anything else. I heard a car door slam as my eyes began to get more heavy.

"Cat?" The front door clicked open.

"Cat where are you I tried calling you a million times." I turned my head to my phone laying four feet away from me as heavy footsteps marched up the steps. My door creeped open to reveal Beck.

"Cat wh-" He stopped talking and moved over towards me.

"Oh my god. Cat. Cat? What did you do?" His hands touched my face and my neck, looking for a pulse that was getting harder and harder to find. I tried to pry open my eyes.

"Oh no. Cat! WHY! CAT WHY!" I looked up to see Beck frantically looking between me and the empty bottle of pills. He pulled out his phone as my breathing began to come to an end.

"Please! Please come help me! My girlfriend, she, she overdosed and-" He touched my wrist.

"SHE STOPPED BREATHING PLEASE! OHMYGOD PLE-" Beck's voice fadded away as I quietly slipped out of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! I haven't been written in forever and decided to start something new! Review please Tell me if you likee(:<strong>

**Song at the top is called Inventing Shadows by Dia Frampton Check it out!**


	2. Promises

**This is just another transition chapter until Cat gets out of the hospital. Then the drama will start! I still do not own Victorious or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>A <em>promise<em> is a _promise,  
><em>_at least that's what they say_.  
>Welcome to reality,<br>they're broken everyday.**

* * *

><p>"Cat?" I slowely opened my eyes wondering what I was doing in a hospial bed.<p>

"Beck?" I asked confusion glazed over my eyes. Beck sighed and hugged me tightly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm alright I guess..." I answered asking myself why it didn't work. Why wasn't I dead?

"I-I came to your house because you weren't answering your phone and...and I saw you i-in your room.." Beck explained grabbing my hands.

"Everyone else is on their way. Jade said she wanted to talk to you." All I could do was nod. Beck saved me. He actually cares about me.

"Uh Cat?" Beck asked looking up at me, his grip on my hands not loosening.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why?" And that was all he had to say. All the memories, all the lies... everything came rushing back. Tears filled my eyes and Beck immideitly sprang up from his seat.

"Hey, hey. Cat it's alright. Cat you don't have to tell me. I'm sorry. Calm down." Beck wiped my tears and comforted me. I cried into his shirt hugging him tighter.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" He asked. What was I sorry for? Was I sorry for all the countless times I had to leave all of my friends to go home to my waiting father? Was I sorry for all the lies I had to come up with in order for people to stop asking questions? Was I sorry that the suicide didn't work? I didn't get a chance to answer him because all of my friends filed into the room, Jade first, all with tears in their eyes. I looked around like a deer caught in headlights. I finally looked at Jade who was speaking to the group.

"I have to talk to her alone guys." Jade's voice told the group she wasn't settling for a no. They all nodded and left.

"Cat..." Jade sarted sitting next to me. My eyes filled with more tears as Jade starred right through me.

"Cat why? What happened? You were fine when I left you. Did he come back? What did he do?" I didn't answer any of her questions.

"Cat, talk to me. Please. Just say anything."

"I- I just... I was thinking too much." I started, fiddling my fingers. "I was thinking about everything he ever said to me. Every word and comment came back to me and I- I just couldn't take it. Was he right? Was it true? It was too much. I needed relief. I needed to leave. I wasn't thinking straight." I said starting to sob more. "I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"It's alright! Don't be sorry Cat. You've been through a lot. Just next time you feel like this call me, please. I'm just glad Beck was there.."

"I will Jade. I promise." I whispered as she hugged me.

"Alright I'm going to get everyone else." She said smiling slightly. Not even a minute later Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck and Jade came back in. Andre and Tori ran to my side.

"Little Red I'm so sorry." Andre said hugging me. Tori was crying.

"I should have been there for you!" Tori said. I shook my head.

"No guys it's alright. Really." I said barely above a whisper. Tori nodded and hugged me again. Everyone released me from the hugs and sat down in chairs. I yawned slightly and Beck reached over me to grab my hand.

"Alright Cat we'll let you get some sleep." Andre said standing up and walking over to me followed by Tori, Robbie and Jade. They each gave me a hug. Jade whispered in my ear.

"I'll be here tomorrow, alright?" Jade asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding. Jade waved to Beck and left. As soon as she left the room Beck turned and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Oh Cat." He said sitting on the bed with me. I looked at him in the eyes and before I knew it I started to cry again. Beck hugged me tightly.

"Beck." I sobbed.

"What is it Cat?" He asked sweetly playing with my hair and rubbing my back soothingly.

"You know how I told you my d-dad stopped hitting me?" I asked. He immediatly stopped rubbing my back and grabbed my shoulder causing me to look him in the eyes.

"He- He didn't." I started sobbing more, pushing my head back into his chest. I was afraid of his reaction so I just kept my head burried in his chest. I heard him sigh.

"Cat." I didn't answer.

"Please look at me." I shook my head, tears still pouring at of my eyes. He grabbed my shoulders gently again, looking me in my eyes.

"Is this why you.." He looked away, tears filling his eyes. I paused for a minute and then nodded. I let out a sob and Beck bit his lip, still crying. He pulled me into his chest and rested his head on my chin. I've never seen Beck cry and now I was the reason why he was in tears. I looked up and wiped Beck's tears.

"Don't cry Beck." I said. "Please don't cry." I said not wanting to see him sad.

"Cat." He said kissing my forehead. "Promise me you will never scare me like that ever again." He stuck out his pinky. I wrapped mine around his.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review! Review! It makes me happy. Then I will give you a cookie. Cookie's are good..so review! :D<strong>


	3. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

**I got reviews! Cookies for everyone! I'm trying to get the chapters up as quick as I can and I've had the first two pre written for about a month. This one is where the drama really starts! I still, sadly, do not own Victorious. But I do own a brick. To the chapter we gooo-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mirror mirror lie to me<br>Show me what I wanna see_**

* * *

><p>I walked into Jade's room throwing my bags to the side. I was released from the hospital this morning and Jade said it wouldn't be a good idea to go back home. Beck agreed. So here I am at Jade's house.<p>

"Why can't I go home?" I asked Jade, fully knowing the answer. She looked at me and turned the television on.

"Because Cat, your dad." She said looking me in the eyes. I sighed and layed on her bed.

"Don't we have school today?" I asked.

"Yeah but you're not going." Jade answered.

"What! Why!" I whined. I haven't missed a day of school yet and I certaintly wasn't going to miss one now.

"Cat you are in no condition to be going to school." Jade said throwing me a peice of licorice. I chewed on it slightly.

"Well I have to go, I'll come back around lunch. Don't do anything stupid and call me if anything happens. Got it?" Jade said pointing at me.

"Yeah I got it." I nodded.

"See ya." Jade said walking out of the room. I looked at the half eaten piece of licorice in my hand and tossed it on her bed. I got up and stood in front of Jade's full length mirror.

_"You're just a fat, ugly freak."_

I grabbed my stomach and frowned. I contemplated calling Jade, but I decided against it. Was I really fat? I looked in the mirror again. I turned around to look at the licorice laying on the bed, then back at the mirror. I walked into Jade's bathroom and pulled the scale out from under the sink. I slowely stepped on it.

_99lbs_

"I've gained 5 pounds." I told myself running back into Jade's room and standing in front of the mirror. My stomach seemed to buldge over, my thighs looked like sausage. I looked ugly. I screamed at my reflection and punched it, glass lodging itself into my knuckle and flying around the room. I fell to the floor, curled up in a ball and started sobbing. I looked up from my spot and looked at all the glass on the floor. I grabbed a bucket from the bathroom and started picking pieces of the mirror up off the ground. I bent over a peice to pick it up and saw my face. My makeup was smudged down my cheeks and my eyes were all red. I was so ugly. I took the peice of glass and threw it into the bucket. I was still so busy picking up peices of glass, I didn't hear Jade come up the stairs.

"Oh my god. Cat, what happened?" Jade asked, Andre behind her. I looked up to see them standing in the doorway. My knuckles were still bleeding and my makeup was still smudged. They both came running towards me.

"I- I broke your mirror and then I tired to c-clean it u-up." I said looking at the floor. "I'm sorry." I said. Andre comforted me while Jade started picking up pieces of glass.

"Why did you break the mirror?" Andre asked me.

"It was an accident." I lied. Jade would have a fit if she knew why I really broke it. Andre and Jade shared a look but shrugged it off.

"Alright well I have a huge exam today so I have to go." Jade said. "I could call Tori or Beck to come over."

"No i'm alright." I responded not wanting anyone over.

"I'll stay, I just have music class and we ain't doing anything." Andre said helping me up.

"Okay, I'll be back later." Jade said walking downstairs. Andre took me into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Andre asked me riffling through the cabinets.

"I'm not hungry." I replied spinning on the bar stool.

"Are you sure?" Andre questioned, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Positive." I answered. Andre just shrugged and started making lunch for himself so I went into the livingroom and turned on the television. My phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Cat, It's Beck."

"Oh hi Beck!" I answered glad he called me.

"How are you doing?" He asked sincerly.

"I'm good!" I answered putting on the chanel that played music.

"Okay well school's almost out so I'll come over in about 10 minutes and you can stay at my place tonight." He said and I smiled to myself.

"Okay Beck! I'll see you soon." I said.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I asnwered befor the line went dead.

"ANDDDREEEE" I said in a sing song voice.

"YEAAH!" He answered back.

"BECK IS PICKING ME UP SOON!" I screamed to him.

"ALRIGHT THEN!" He yelled back. I giggled and looked over at the table next to the couch. The bottle of my anti-depressants sat right there, not even three feet away. I quickely looked to see if Andre was coming, then grabbed the bottle. I twisted open the lid.

"Well, I guess one wouldn't hurt..." I whispered to myself as I popped on of the pills into my mouth and shoved the bottle into my pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o Oh no. Cat found her pills! REVIEW it makes me happy. ツ Chapter 4 will come soon. Peace, Love, &amp;Red Velvet Cupcakes<strong>


	4. A Few Days

**I still don't own Victorious! Chapter 5 is going to be up by sunday. I have a lot of New Years parties to go to.**

* * *

><p><strong>*I'm tired of pretending everything's okay.*<strong>  
><strong>My tears are starting to show, my smile is fading away.<strong>

* * *

><p>"AHAHAHAAA" I laughed and bounced on the couch. Currently me and Beck were sitting in his trailor watching Kung Fu Panda. I thought it was the funniest thing in the world. Beck kept on giving me weird looks though. I ignored them.<p>

"Beck look! Look Beck!" I yelled poking him and pointing at the screen. He laughed at my silliness.

"I see! I see!" Beck yelled back. I continued giggling as Beck puled me into a hug. We stayed like that until the movie ended. I walked into his 'kitchen' and pulled open the fridge. His phone started ringing so he walked into the other room to answer it. I could hear his voice but not what he was saying. I cranned my head towards the room he was in before quickley popping another pill in my mouth. I closed the bottle and looked at it again before shoving it back in my cardigan. I knew it wasn't a good idea taking these pills behing Jade's and Beck's back, but they helped. And I needed them. Beck came back into the room and looked at me with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Who was that?" I asked shutting the fridge and turning towards him.

"It was Jade." He said bitting on his lip.

"Cat?" He asked me.

"Uh huh?" I answered urging him to go on.

"Jade said she lost your pills." He said. I starred at him and shrugged.

"She said she left it on the table next to the couch in the livingroom." He continued raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe they fell off of the table or something." I answered looking at the floor and then to the side, avoiding Beck's eyes.

"Well, she also talked to Andre and he said that you walked in there alone and when he came in the room he didn't see them there." He continued taking a step closer to me. I shrugged again avoiding his gaze.

"Cat?" He said. "Did you take the pills." I shook my head.

"No." I said. He grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Give me the pills Cat." He said. I broke free from his grip and ran over to the door. I opened it a flew outside. I made it to the end of the driveway before Beck caught me and picked me up. I started kicking and crying.

"Cat!" Beck yelled. "Cat stop!" I dropped to the ground at his feet, sobbing to myself. I didn't even notice the pill bottle on the ground. But before I had the chance to grab it again, Beck did. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his chest. I pushed against him.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. "Let me go!" I continued to cry and scream but Beck just held me closer, not letting his grip loosen.

"Please." I sobbed. "Just let me go."

"No way." Beck whispered, kissing my head. I calmed down a bit but coninued to sob.

"How many did you take?" Beck asked after about three minutes.

"Five." I mumbled.

"Oh hun. You're only supposed to take one a day." Beck said calmly resting his chin on my head.

"I couldn't help it. They make me feel good." I said clutching onto his shirt. He sighed and lifted me up in a bridal position. He carried me inside and placed me on his bed, laying next to me.

"Babe." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah?" I asked digging my head into the crook of his neck.

"I want you to go to the doctors." My head shot up and I starred at him. I shook my head violently.

"No." I responded.

"C'mon." He said pressing his forehead against mine. I shook my head.

"Give me a few days." I whispered, pleading with my eyes. "Just a few days. I promise I'll get better." I said. Beck sighed.

"Alright babe." Beck said kissing me lightly on the lips. I just smiled and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! When I get a review i'm all like- "Omg. They like it. Now I have to update sooner!" :D haha so review! <strong>


	5. Time For a Change

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews Happy New Years! | 2012, come at me bro.|**

**I do not own Victorious or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>I guess you really did it this time<strong>  
><strong>Left yourself in your warpath<strong>  
><strong>Lost your balance on a tightrope<strong>  
><strong>Lost your mind tryin' to get it back<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Beep Beep Beep Beep<em>

I opened my eyes slightly, adjusting to my surrondings. I saw Beck run over to the alarm clock and turn it off. I slowely sat up.

"Oh Cat sorry I thought I turned it off." He said before walking into the kitchen.

"Don't we have school today? Shouldn't I get ready?" I asked yawning slightly.

"Oh. Well um actually I think it would be best if you stayed home today." He said making coffee. "Just get some rest." I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Bu-" Beck interrupted me.

"Just stay home today, alright?" He asked me, grabbing his bag. I mumbled whatever and turned around only to be pulled back by Beck.

"I love you." He smiled kissing my lips lightly. I smiled and looked up.

"Love you too." I said sticking out my tongue. Beck left and I watched him go. I got dressed and drank some water. I decided going to school wouldn't hurt. The wind whiped my hair around my face as soon as I stepped outside, bag in hand, but I wouldn't let it stop me. I walked all the way to school and made it just in time for Sikowitz' class. I walked in and Jade and Beck shot me glares.

"Oh Cat." Sikowitz anounced. "So glad of you to join us."

Everyone was whispering and looking at me. I could only imagine what they were saying. I shuffled to my seat in the corner, trying to avoid my friends. Then the bell rang. I darted out into the hallway. Jade grabbed my arm

"What the hell Cat!" She spit in my face. "Are you stupid! Beck told you to stay home! Why didn't you listen." When Jade realised that tears were welling in my eyes her face automatically softened.

"Oh Cat. I'm sorry. It's just...I think you would have been better off at home." She said, Beck walking up behing her. He pulled me into a hug.

"Well, since you've made it this far I guess you can stay." He said reluctantly. I smiled and then walked of to my next class.

I sat at a table away from my friends with a bottle of water in my hands. I glanced slightly at my friends and made eye-contact with Andre. He furred his eyebrows and then looked back at the group. Everyone turned around to look at me then back at each other. I sighed as I watched Andre get up and walk over towards me. I threw on my best fake smile.

"Hey Lil' Red." Andre said walking up to me.

"Hey Andre." I said as he took a seat next to me.

"What's up?" He asked me.

"Nothing really." I responded earning a shocked expression from Andre.

"What, no crazy story to tell?" He asked me furring his eyebrows together.

"Not today." I said. He just nodded and pointed towards my water.

"No lunch?" He asked me.

"Oh. I'm not really hungry." I said looking down. Andre turned around and waved everyone else over. I kept my head down until I heard someone speak up.

"Hey Cat." Robbie said softly taking a seat across from me.

"Hi." I said taking a sip from my water.

"So..." There was a long awkward pause but then Tori started talking to Andre about a project and Jade and Robbie were in a fight. Beck turned to me.

"How can you not be hungry?" He asked grabbing my hand. "You didn't eat breakfast." He confirmed.

"I'm not in the mood" I told him resting my head on his shoulder. Beck just sighed and played with my hair.

"Hey Cat?" Beck asked me walking into the room where I was currently sitting on the couch finishing homework.

"Mhm." I mumbled to let him know I was listening,

"I just ordered a pizza, i have to go pick it up in like 2 minutes." He told me. I looked up from my spot.

"Oh okay. I'm not even that hungry though." I lied. My stomach craved anything edible. Beck scrunched his eyebrows together and sat next to me. He took my books and put them on the floor.

"Cat." He said. "I talked to Jade and Andre and they both told me that you didn't eat when you were at Jade's house. You didn't eat today either. Are you feeling alright?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Oh yeah I'm fine I'm just trying to get myself together." I said nodding as if I was trying to believe what I was saying was true. Beck's lips formed a line and he shook his head. Before I got a chance to say anything he got up and walked to the kitchen. He came back out, keys in hand.

"I'm going to get the pizza." He said barely looking at me. I heard the door slam and I flinched.

"God dammit!" I cursed standing up and punching the wall. I screamed in frustration. I walked to Beck's bed and picked up my bag, shoving all my stuff inside of it. I flipped my hood up over my head and left his trailor and started walking to my house.

_Pull yourself together._ I told myself walking into the house. I walked up stairs into my room and looked around. It was still the same. I started ripping stuff off of my walls. I pulled off my posters of peace signs and puppies, carelessly towsing them onto the ground. I pulled all of my furniture into the middle of the room, leaving the pink walls bare. I marched into the hallway and opened the closet door. I yanked out towells and shampoo bottles and cleaning products, finally finding what I wanted pushed back in the corner of the closet. I carried the heavy items back into my room and dropped it on the floor.

_It's time for a change._

* * *

><p><strong>So... I already have half of chapter 6 pre-written! YAY! Review Please! <strong>

**Peace, Love & Cupcakes.**


	6. Sleepover Time

**Sorry for the delay guys! I have a stomach virus and I am currently on a BRAT diet. It stands for Bananas, rice, applesauce and toast. But oh, wait. I'm also allowed to eat yogurt. YAY!...not. I feel like I'm eating cardboard. I also have a freaking tractor load of homework. And mid terms are coming up in two weeks so I'm studying like a maniac. Oh and I am currently reading To Kill A Mockingbird and I am in love. Well, my life is not important, on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing show known as Victorious or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tear my heart open, I sew myself shut.<strong>  
><strong>My weakness is that I care too much.<strong>

* * *

><p>I ripped open the lids on the paint cans poring one of the colors into a tray. I grabbed the brush and started painting my walls.<p>

-1 hour later-

I wiped the sweat from my brow and threw the brush on the ground. I starred at the light grey walls.

_Time for step two._

I closed the grey paint and opened six more colors. Teal, purple, magenta, turquoise, blue, and maroon. I grabbed a brush and dipped it into the teal paint. Suddently I flung my arm, causing the paint to splatter on the wall. I smiled and flung my arm again in a different direction. I was in the middle of splattering my walls with teal when Jade burst through my bedroom door. She looked shocked and mad that I left to come back here, but then started to smile. She closed my door and I threw her a brush. We spent the rest of the night splattering my walls with a variety of colors.

"Well?" Jade asked. We had finished paintint, re-arranged the furniture and even printed out pictures to hang on the wall. I smiled.

"I love it." I smiled genuinly. I needed a change, and this was it. Jade smiled at me. Then I heard the front door slam. Angry steps filled the living room.

"CAT!" His voice bellowed. I starred at Jade who was already grabbing my bag.

"Come on!" She whispered motioning to my open window. I nodded still frightened.

"CATERINA GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE!" His voice shook my room. I started to tear up. Jade pulled my arm and we both jumped out my window.

"Fuck we have to run!" Jade said pulling me towards the street. I let her pull me, not letting my eyes leave my bedroom window. Jade finally was able to pull me out of sight. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number cursing silently to herself. I slid to the ground, leaning on a bush. I could still hear my dad's shouts in my ear. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees drawing them as close as possibly to my chest.

"Hey Beck, it's me. Yeah I found her. Well, we were just hanging out and then her dad came home and we bo- Yeah we got out. Um we're across the street and down a couple of houses. Okay. Alright. I'll see you soon. Bye." Jade hung up the phone and then turned around. She quickley and frantically looked down at me, sighing when she realized where I was.

"Oh Cat." She came down to my level and hugged me. Sobs were shaking my whole body. I didn't even hear Beck pull up. Jade let go of me and Beck picked me up. I tensed up, but loosened once I noticed it was him. He placed me in the bag seat and I buckled myself in, tears streaming down my face. I heard mumbled bits of the conversation in the front of the truck. They were deciding where I should go. Then, my phone started ringing. They both instantly stopped talking. Jade flung around and Beck looked at me in the rear veiw mirror. I hit accept.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Cat! It's Tori." Tori told me.

"Hey Tori." Jade and Beck both averted their gazes back to the road, now knowing who I was talking to.

"I juist wanted to know if you would like to come and sleep over. My parents are out of town and Trina is...well, who knows where Trina is." She told me. I smiled.

"I would love to!" I answered glad I was going to do something.

"Great. I'll see you in a bit, Okay?" She asked.

"Kay kay!" I answered happily. "Bye!"

"Bye Cat!" I hung up my phone.

"What did Tori want?" Beck asked.

"Oh she invited me to sleep over." I told them, putting my phone away. "So can you just drop me off there?" I asked. "Or I could walk, I don't want to be a hassle." I added.

"No, I'll drive you. Are you sure you want to?" Beck asked.

"Yup. It'll be fun." I answered. Beck just nodded. Before I knew it we were at Tori's house. I jumped out of the truck.

"Thanks guys!" I said looking through Jade's window.

"No problem." Beck responded. Jade said goodbye and I ran inside Tori's.

"Let's watch The Hangover!" Tori exclaimed. It was 3 in the morning and we were on a movie streak.

"Isn't that bad?" I asked scrunching my nose. I was curently having an amazing time with Tori.

"Yeah but it's so funny!" She told me.

"Okay!" I agreed to watch it. I put some popcorn in my mouth and started to chew. When I realized what I had just done I stopped chewing. I grabbed a napkin and spit it out. Tori looked at me.

"What's wrong with the popcorn?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. I just can't eat this."

"Why?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows together. "Cat are you on a diet?" She asked me. I didn't answer.

"Cat you are so super gorgeous are you kidding me!" Tori started saying shaking me. I started to smile. "Cat you have like amazing curves and are still skinny!" I started giggling and so did she.

"Thanks Tori." I told her. I really needed that. The rest of the night I spent with Tori eating junk food and watching movies. I felt guilty about eating all the food that I had eaten, but to be honest, tonight was one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is going to be more interesting I promise! By the way if any of you are inerested in quotes or stuff like that then go onto<br>Witty Profiles . com  
>It is an amazing website so sign up! Reveiw Please!Peace Guys! :D<strong>


End file.
